


From Dust Returned

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Wondertrev Week [13]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Resurrection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: The war might no be over yet, but she knows what she must do. And she must do so quickly. As soon as Charlie, Sameer and Napi are with her, she looks at Napi in the eye and says, "I need to get to the Acheron river, as quickly as possible."Napi, who understand well enough, nods. "I will get you there.""Thank you," she's grateful for his help."Why do you need to go there Diana?" It's Sameer who asks."To get Steve back."





	From Dust Returned

**Author's Note:**

> For [WonderTrevNet](https://wondertrevnet.tumblr.com)'s WonderTrev Week, Day 7: Reunion

Diana stands, watches at the sun rises on the horizon. Closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, her job is done, Ares is dead. But so is Steve.

The war might no be over yet, but she knows what she must do. And she must do so quickly. As soon as Charlie, Sameer and Napi are with her, she looks at Napi in the eye and says, "I need to get to the Acheron river, as quickly as possible."

Napi, who understands well enough, nods. "I will get you there."

"Thank you," she's grateful for his help.

"Why do you need to go there Diana?" It's Sameer who asks.

"To get Steve back." Her answer is simple and direct. Making both Sameer and Charlie's eyes widen in surprise. "But I must do so quickly."

They rest for the reminder of the day and the night, making for Greece on the following day. Diana pushes them to move as quickly as they can, they only have a certain amount of time to bring Steve back, she's not sure how long (for that is never told amongst the Amazons), but she knows that the sooner the appeal is done to Hades, the better.

She also hopes that Hades is alive, only he can grant Steve's return, should it please him.

But she also knows that she must follow some rituals, and nearly despairs when she is told that black rams are rare and not easy to find.

But she pushes on, she had to have hope that she will be able to bring Steve back. She has to believe she will be able.

"Are you sure this is possible Diana?" Charlie, ever the skeptic asks.

"My mother told me so. She would say the Gods could be move to help and us, perhaps if Hades is alive, he might be generous and give us Steve back."

Charlie doesn't respond, but she doesn't miss the uncertain look on his face. But she keeps her chin up and carries on.

They make to Greece after some weeks of travel. Diana's heart beats loud in her chest, what if she doesn't get the ram? What if Hades is dead? What if Hades denies her request?

But on their fifth day in Greece, they stumble on some rams, and Diana watches as a black one is among the rest. She feels her heart in her throat, "Give me a moment, I need to get the ram."

The men watch as she darts forward and catches the ram, slack jawed as she ties it up and brings it with her, "The black one Diana?" Sameer asks.

"Sacred to Hades," Diana replies. "I must observe the proper rites to enter the Underworld, and hopefully have some luck convincing Hades to return Steve."

They press forward until they reach the Acheron, Diana's nerves kick in and she excuses herself to change back into the clothes Steve bought for her in London.

She asks for some space and Napi, Charlie and Sameer back off from the river and from Diana, she proceeds with the ritual. Takes the now dead ram and looks at Napi, "Please, look after my things, I will return as soon as I can. With some luck, Steve with be with me."

Napi simply nods and Diana throws the ram at the river and then jumps in, follows as the ram floats and then begins to sink, darkness and cold surround her, the sounds of the river disappearing and she feels like she's going in deep.

The next thing she knows, she's at the banks of another river under a cave. The entrance of the Underworld. She walks until she finds a boat and the man who ferries it.

The man watches her as she approaches, "And who are you?" He asks.

"I am Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of Amazons of Themyscira. Daughter of Zeus."

At that, the man's eyebrows shot up, "Daughter of Zeus, eh? Well, I am Charon, the ferry man. And what brings you here?"

"I wish to speak with Hades."

"Do you have your coin, daughter of Zeus?"

She's a warrior, she always carries a coin or two with her at all times, so she reaches into one of the pockets and then lifts a golden coin, "I do."

"Then get in," Charon moves aside to let her into the ferry.

The ride is made in silence, only after she has crossed and is about to disembark does she give Charon the coin. Then runs, full speed forward. She doesn't know how she knows where to go, only that she must keep going. Doesn't stop until she reaches a palace and stops abruptly. There's a man standing at top of the steps.

Diana stops and makes a deep bow. The man acknowledges it and begins walking towards her, she remains in place.

"And what brings a daughter of Zeus to my real, I wonder," the man speaks once he is near her.

'Brave Diana, be brave,' she thinks. Out loud she says, "To beg for a boon."

"Ah," the man nods his head. "Tell me who you are, what is that you wish of me and we'll see if I can - or will - grant it."

"I am Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta. I have come to beg for one soul, a man who I love and bravely gave his life to save millions of others."

The man says nothing, but narrows his eyes and Diana takes this chance to study the man, he is tall, handsome too. Tanned skin with olive green eyes and dark hair, well kept beard. Then he sighs, "As you might have guessed already, I am Hades. And as to your request..."

"I know I ask much without offering something in turn, but well, I do not know what you would want from me."

Hades laughs, "Child, you already did want I wanted. You killed Ares. The boy needed to die I'm afraid. And you did observed the rituals. So I might feel generous and grant you this soul. Now, what is this boy's name?"

"Steven Rockwell Trevor," she says, voice firm.

Hades summons a servant, "Find me Steven Rockwell Trevor." The servant vanishes, to do what he's been asked. Hades then turns to Diana, "Listen child, I grant you this boon as a thanks for avenging those who died at Ares' hands. But hear me well, I make sure you don't look back, else your boy will remain. You hear me? Do not look back until you are back on mortal's land."

Diana bows deeply, "You have my gratitude my King." She then hesitates to ask, but finds that her curiosity wins over her hesitation, "Did some Gods survived? When Ares attacked, I mean."

Hades looks at her, eyebrows raised, "Of course they did. They are probably hiding. Ares alone couldn't kill everyone, they probably ran the moment the attack started. They will probably go back now that Ares is dead."

She's about to respond when the servant reappears, "Steven Trevor is in the Elysian Fields my King."

"Take my niece there and then return," Hades turns and looks at Diana, "Remember child, no looking back until you're back on mortal land."

"Of course my King, thank you," she watches as Hades turns and returns to his palace, then she turns to the servant, "lead on please."

The servant dashes forward and she follows. Everything is a blur, her mind set only on getting Steve back. They only stop at the entrance, "I can't go further in Lady Diana, you must get your Steven Trevor yourself."

"Thank you," she says and walks into the fields. They're much more beautiful than Themyscira, but she supposed that virtuous souls deserve it. She begins wondering around, "Steve!" she calls for him as she looks everywhere.

It's a good while before she hears, "Diana?" out loud and she looks at the direction her name came from. Steve is standing there, in his uniform, looking quite worried. She rushes towards him.

"Oh Steve, I found you!" She says as she wraps her arms around him. He's solid, just as she is and she wants to weep, but doesn't.

"Did you died too?" Steve holds her strongly, voice quivering.

"No, I came to get you back."

"How?" Steve takes a step back and looks at Diana.

Her hands go and take a hold of his face, "Hades, my uncle, he's allowing me to take you back."

Steve turns and lays a gentle kiss on her hand, "Are you sure?"

"I am. Had he not allowed it, I wouldn't be here. We can go back, together."

"How?"

"We leave the Underworld by the same place I came, but I can't look back at all. Once we leave the Elysian Fields, if I look back, I loose you."

Steve nods, a serious look on his face, "Then I won't say anything at all until we're safe."

"Thank you, let's go." She takes a hold of his hand and squeezes.

They make their way back, slowly, Steve following Diana in silence, she struggling to not look back. But she can't afford to make a mistake and loose Steve. With every step they draw closer to the entrance. "We'll need to swim upstream Steve, can you do it?" She asks once she's reached the Acheron, fighting the urge to look back.

"Yes, I think I can."

"Then brace yourself, we're leaving."

They jump into the river and swim upwards. The waters are cold and dark, but the push forward. They don't know how much time it passes, but suddenly, Diana can see the water becoming clearer and clearer. They're close. Her heart races and she prays all goes well.

Then, she can see trees and knows the shoreline is close and without much more effort, she pushes forward once more and she comes up the surface. Night has fallen and everything is silent. Pulls herself out the river and still not looks back.

Then she hears, "Diana?"

"Steve, are you out of the river?"

"Yeah, I'm on the riverbed."

Only then she turns, Steve is standing there, a tentative smile on his face and tears cloud her vision. But she swallows them up and embraces Steve. Then tears fall, "I thought I'd lost you."

Steve gently sways her, "You got me Diana. I'm never going to leave you."

She cries, all the stress and worry finally coming to the surface, Steve simply does his best to comfort her. She says nothing until her tears have stopped, "You're back."

"I'm back, thanks to you." Steve whispers in her ear.

She holds him close, and feels as he embraces her just as hard, neither of them wanting to let go. This reunion is something she worked hard for, but now they have time together.

"I love you," she whispers. "Now we have more time."

"I love you too," he whispers back. "Thanks to you."

They remain in each other's arms, until they hear, "Steve?!"

She looks up and finds Sameer looking at them, looking quite pale. Steve lets go and says, "I'm back."

"We're back," she says and takes a hold of his hand, walking towards Sameer. "And we're here to stay."


End file.
